Tower of Wind & Flame: Book 1 Midnight Murders
by Superbi
Summary: Every midnight a body is found and with it a clue. Will hellsing be able to catch a killer as well as solve the clues? Who are the two sisters and what role do they play in all of this? AXS PXOC sry, I suck as this summery buisness. Better than it sounds
1. Sisters

hello all. i'v deloped a case of writers block on my other story son I started a fresh one! I did a harino and recycled a charecter. i hope ypu all like this one. i personaly like the AXS better than AXOC because its eayser to do but i wanted a challenge. This one will probably be updated faster tham my other one.

love,

vesperilia-kiss

* * *

"Oww

"Oww! Stop it, it hurts!"

"Well that what you get, I can't believe you! First a gash, God knows how big, across your back and now this!"

"It wasn't my fault, that guy form the Scorpions started it fir- OWWWWW!"

Sereas Victoria carefully pulled a large sliver of glass out of her sisters' right arm. She studied the blood stained frosted glass for a moment before stetting it and the tweezers down on the rather large pile of glass next to her.

Sereas was a rather short busty girl with strawberry blond hair, peachy skin, and big blue eyes. She was 17 years old and a senior at Silmarillion Privet Military School in Chicago as was her sister. She had a serine and caring personality but was called a 'thorny rose' by her sister due to sudden violent spurts. Sophia 'Sophie' Wylie was a complete opposite from her sister. Amazon would be an appropriate description for her. She had tanned caramel skin with bright violet eyes and long black dreads. She was quick tempered and proud but under that tough exterior was a soft heart.

As you can tell these 'sister' look nothing alike. Why, you ask. They both were adopted by the Steavenstens, a rather high-class couple who took them in not out of possible social appeal but out of want. No matter how hard they tried they just could not produce a child so they decided to give two orphans a new and better life.

"What type of bottle was it anyway , Bacardi?" Sereas asked her sister curious to know the grade of the culprit.

"No, it was Russian Standard, are you done yet? I really don't wanna keep bleedin out on your sheets."

Sereas looked down at her once light pink pillow case and sighed.

"If you are so concerned about my sheets, how 'bout you stop getting injured."

"This blood red color suits you better anyway." Said Sophie as she looked around at her sisters light pink lacy room and shuddered. This 'pretty pretty princess' rendition was too much for her and she spent as much time as she could away from it. Her own room was a deep plum color with rich red and dark brown ascents, her bed was reminiscent of a gipsy carnival with every color from red to purple, and her furniture was renaissance style. None of this soft little white cottage furniture with a pink fairy princess dream bed and sickly pink to peach colors.

"Yes,yes." Sereas was concentrating on tying the bandages perfectly on her sisters' forearm that she was completely ignoring Sophia.

"All done! It's 2 o'clock in the damn morning and you had better get to sleep, you know we are leaving for London tomorrow." Sereas patted her handy work gently and quickly ushered her sister out of the room.

i was crunched for time that why the chappie is so short. I think I'll have the next one up by tomorow. Rewiews, sugestions, flames are welcome.


	2. Murder 1

sorry i havent updated in a while futball got in the way... well anyway i hope that my updates will come a bagillion times faster!

He found her sleeping on the couch wearing nothing but a teddy and her beautiful black hair was spread out gracefully over the

He found her sleeping on the couch wearing nothing but a teddy and her beautiful black hair was spread out gracefully over the pillow. He ran his fingers through her hair barely feeling its soft touch. Suddenly he grabbed a handful and jerked her up. Her eyelids snapped open reveling sleep fogged brown eyes. He brought his tongue to her creamy white neck and slowly licked a line from her collar born to her jaw. He watched as her eyes slowly banished sleep and fear became an ever present resident. He put his mouth to her ear and whispered,

"O, daughter of Babylon, who are to be destroyed. Blessed are those who repays you as you have served us! Blessed are those who dash your little ones head against a rock!"

The sound of her choked sob was music to his ears. An ornate carving knife appeared in his hand and he thrust it into her stomach, cutting through muscle and fat, to puncture her stomach. A scream ripped from the girl's trough as her stomach acid poured through the puncture and into the rest of her body eating her away slowly. Warm blood gushed out of the open wound and onto the mans hand as her slowly withdrew the knife.

"O, daughter of Babylon, who are to be destroyed."

The girl was writhing in agony as he sank his hand into her chest like it was butter.

"Blessed are those who repays you as you have served us!"

He fixed his hand onto her heart and ripped the still beating muscle from her body. It pumped steadily in his hand as he held it in front of the girl's face, the gaping hole in her chest spewing blood onto his face.

"Blessed are those who dash your little ones head against a rock!"

And with that he smashed her head against a marble table top sitting at the head of the couch. Her head exploded sending bits of skull, flesh, and brain matter everywhere with a satisfying squelch. He was left holding a bloody clump of hair with a bit of scalp and bone

for her head.

The man threw her lifeless body to the side and placed her beating heart into a box her kept in hid coat.

Before he left he wrote 'Psalm 137: 8- 10' in the mess that carpeted the floor.

another short one sigh curse u chemistry!!


End file.
